User talk:Code65536
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the M-11 Suppressor/ME3SP page. If you haven't already, please ' ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. If you're new to wikis, please read the tutorial at Wikia Community Central. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started. In particular, be aware of our policies concerning the capitalization of alien race names and information sourcing. Leave a message at the help desk or on my talk page if you need help with anything! Trandra (talk) 23:12, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi & Thanks Glad to have you here Code, & thanks for the catch on the Priority: Sur'Kesh aftermath. I've cleaned it up to be more strictly accurate. You can definitely get the pipe mission before Sur'Kesh - just have to be proactive about wandering around your ship and getting it after whatever mission (Priority: Palaven, I think) where they let you loose in Normandy. Cattlesquat (talk) 16:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Okie doke. Interesting. That's weird because I play mostly for the story, so I always visit everyone after a mission and in none of my 7 or so playthroughs has that happened. After Mars, Adams apologizes for not being in ME2 and there's some investigate dialog. After Palaven, he doesn't say anything. After I return to the Citadel and pardon D&D, he has some comments about his new underlings, and then nothing. (I also have a no-import playthrough without D&D--same thing). I then do Eden Prime and then sometimes Grissom and Cerberus Lab, and he never said anything after those, either. Every time, he gives me the pipe mission after he's had two chats with the doctor in the crew quarters. Hmmmmmmm... --Code65536 (talk) 22:28, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I wonder if it still might be a good idea to strike all that anyway. It seems to me that most mentions of other missions are about how mission X triggers the availability of mission Y or mission X causes mission Y to expire. Mission X possibly delaying the completion of mission Y in a seemingly rare (and highly elusive in my playthroughs) condition doesn't seem as noteworthy. Perhaps such information would be better suited for the thermal pipe's page instead. --Code65536 (talk) 22:40, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Changes in arc & availability following a mission are definitely relevant in Aftermath sections, so it definitely shouldn't be struck. More interesting would be research into the exact acquisition mechanics for the Pipe quest - the pipe mission writeup itself is vague on that point. I can definitely say I've had the pipe quest before Sur'Kesh and thus had completion of it temporarily locked out. I suspect (but here I'm just speculating) that this happens when one does a lot of other missions before heading to Sur'Kesh, e.g. go pick up Prothy and maybe do whatever N7 stuff is available as well. Now that you've got me interested I'll probably look more when I have some playthrough time. Cattlesquat (talk) 02:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC)